Always Faithful
by SepxJen-fan
Summary: The wolf's rain gang happen to run into another wolf, how will the gang react? I suck at summeries but still, try and give the story a go...
1. Chapter 1

"Hige stop stuffing your face and get down here will you?" An annoyed Tsume ordered the rather large wolf, Hige. "No way am I going anywhere near _you_ when you're in such a bad mood, besides im not stuffing my face" Hige added defensively. "Tsume?" asked a small wolf, named Toboe from around the corner of the cave, he had been listening to their small argument, "What do you want, runt?" growled Tsume, boy he really was in a bad mood, Toboe cleared his throat "Ah, Tsume, why are you— um in such a bad mood lately?" he asked nervously, "I AM _NOT _IN A BAD MOOD!" Tsume shouted towards a startled Toboe, Hige was slowly backing away from the small clearing in the cave. "Hige, help me here?" Toboe whispered, he was standing tall, on the inside feeling shattered- Toboe looked up to Tsume, he was his role model, but now… He didn't know what to think.

"Argh, Toboe what do you think I could do to help?" Hige asked shakily, Tsume really was acting quite strangely. "Hige, do you think you could find Kiba?" Tsume growled at the mention of Kiba's name. Hige shrugged and walked off, _what does that runt see in Tsume anyway? _He thought shaking his head.

"Tsume, what's gotten into you?" Toboe cried, "Nothing! Nothing at all" growled Tsume, Toboe began to approach him; he reached out and put his hand on the squatting Tsume, with his back turned towards Toboe. The instant Tsume felt the contact he slashed his sharp claws at Toboe, who, when Tsume turned around was seen sprawled across the floor; blood dripping from his face, claw like wounds etched upon his cheek following in a line down to his neck, Toboe looked up at Tsume; who saw nothing but shock, worry and even worse disappointment in Toboe's eyes. Tsume quickly turned away, only to be greeted by another awful sight; Hige had found Kiba and was now leading him up into this room, Tsume didn't know what to do, the kid whom he had injured _himself _ and Kiba and Hige about to walk in and see his horrid crime he had committed, Tsume decided he would hide, he could feel Toboe's eyes following his every move, he could feel Toboe's disappointment in him seeping through, though he still hid, as a small pup may, Tsume cursed himself for thinking that of himself.

As Tsume was in hiding, Toboe managed to sit up, holding the side of his face as blood dripped through his fingers. "Hige, Tsume is always in a bad mood, what difference does it make today?" He heard Kiba ask as he entered the clearing. "Kiba, I told you, Tsume was acting strange even around the kid, and they've always been close" Toboe heard Tsume scoff. Hige was the first to notice Toboe on the floor holding his face, "Toboe whats wrong? What happened?" Hige asked worriedly, Kiba followed Hige over to him, "Toboe, I need to know what happened" Kiba told him calmly. Kiba's calmness seemed to wash over him, and Toboe told Kiba and Hige everything that happened, what Toboe didn't mention was that Tsume had ran of and hid, Kiba seemed to sense that Toboe was holding back on something "What else is there that we need to know?" Kiba asked Toboe in a calm way, again, Toboe felt himself pulled into the spell of calmness "Tsume, he ran off, I'll bet he still felt ashamed of what he did" Toboe said, suddenly realising that Tsume still cared about him. Hige scoffed "Too much of a chicken to show himself after what he did to you if you ask me" a soft growling formed in the corner of the cave. Kiba must have heard it "Toboe, where did Tsume hide?" Toboe was rebellious, trying not to fall under Kiba's calm spell. "Toboe, Where did Tsume hide?" Kiba asked a little more firmly, Toboe still did not answer "Toboe, you better tell us where he is before we bite your throat off!" Hige shouted at Toboe, who shook a little at Hige's angry tone but remained rebellious. Kiba gave Hige a strange look, one of which Toboe couldn't figure out, suddenly Hige leaned over towards Toboe and whispered in his ear once more "Toboe, you better tell us where he is before _I_ bite your throat off!" Toboe shook his head. No, Hige put his sharp teeth up to Toboe's neck, ok, that was pushing it "Tsume is hiding behind that rock over there" Toboe blurted out quickly, whilst pointing.


	2. Chapter 2

Toboe was still bleeding but followed the others over towards Tsume anyway. "Chicken" Mumbled Hige in mocking tone, Tsume growled and climbed out of his hiding place, Toboe was flushing madly; he shouldn't have told the others where Tsume was after all. But then his thoughts flicked over towards Hige, his teeth merely inches away from his neck, he still wasn't 100% sure Hige would have really went through with it, but why risk it?

"Tsume why did you scratch me?" asked Toboe sadly, Tsume blinked in surprise, because really, he didn't know either "What does it matter to you?" Tsume asked, his back turned towards the others. "Because _you _hurt _me_ Tsume, physically and mentally" Toboe whispered, Tsume sighed, and turned to face the others, avoiding Toboe's eyes "And what have you got to say about this porky?" Tsume lowered his eyes, making them into two small slits on his face, "Nothin, I guess, I just thought you'd be one to show more pride than that in a situation like this" Toboe giggled, that sounded a lot more like something Kiba would say. Hige glared at him, and Toboe gained his composure, not that much though; Toboe still couldn't control his giggles, Hige was acting _a lot _like Kiba. Hige was not amused, Kiba seemed interested as to whykept laughing, and Tsume, well Tsume just acted as though something on the ground had really caught his attention. "Well runt? Spit it out already, whats so funny?" Toboe raised an eyebrow, now _that_ sounded like the Hige he knows so well. "You" laughed Toboe pointing at Hige, "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" asked Hige turning to Kiba; who was gazing, clearly as confused as Hige was. "Hige, you and Kiba seemed to have switched positions for a second back there." Hige rolled his eyes at Toboe all the while knowing this information was fairly true. And Kiba just stood there in silence, he seemed to be thinking of something, Toboe wondered what, Cheza? Paradise? Tsume harming him? Who knows…? Suddenly a large growl came from Kiba's stomach, Hige realised that he and Kiba really _had_ switched places, and Toboe knew what it was Kiba had been thinking about previously, food. Toboe laughed. And Kiba blushed bright red, even Tsume was looking up at Kiba by now and was trying hard not to laugh, porky on the other hand was laughing so hard he collapsed onto Toboe who was on the floor, a laughing mess, Kiba met Tsume's laughing eyes and snorted "I don't see what you have to laugh about Tsume, after what you did to Toboe." Tsume sighed so this is what it came down to again. Tsume growled, Kiba returned the challenge, growling at each other, Toboe seemed to have noticed the growling and elbowed Hige in the ribs "Ouch, what was that for runt?" Hige asked rubbing the sore spot, Toboe pointed towards Kiba and Tsume "Look" Toboe stood up as Kiba was about to attack Tsume, "Stop!" Toboe shouted running in front of Kiba; who had to make a sudden halt as not to harm Toboe. "Don't hurt each other, please" whispered Toboe dropping to his knees, Kiba walked off mumbling something about going to get dinner, "You should let me fight my own fights" growled Tsume walking off out of the cave. Toboe sighed and stood up, Hige came over to him, to help him gain balance "Look Toboe, I dunno what you see in that guy, but he's not the best wolf to hang around with" Toboe looked Hige in the eye "Yeah, I know, I just wish he would stop _acting _like that" Mumbled Toboe, "Here follow me you need some rest, that scratch isn't looking too good."

Toboe woke up in the middle of the night upon Hige's soft mumblings of "Blue" whom Hige loved very much, but Blue had left to live with her pops 'Quent'. Toboe tried to get back to sleep, but was awoken again by a different noise, he heard someone speaking the words "Sorry, I'm sorry" Toboe realised they were coming from Tsume and listened again, "Toboe!" He heard Tsume shout rather loudly and was quite shocked to see that no one else seemed to have heard that, or so he thought. Toboe walked slowly over to Tsume, "Tsume?" Toboe whispered, unaware of another wolf watching him, "Tsume?" Toboe said a little louder, Tsume stirred in his sleep and knocked Toboe over, he had just happened to land right on his scratched side of his face and howled out in pain. "Toboe?" came a soft voice, "Toboe, are you alright?" it was Kiba, "Yes- ouch, no" Toboe admitted, Kiba pawed his way over to Toboe, "Don't worry about Tsume, just go back to sleep." Kiba glanced at Tsume and was startled when suddenly Tsume shouted "I'm sorry Toboe! I'm sorry! Forgive me please!" Instead of going back to his own resting place Toboe headed closer to Tsume and snuggled up close to him, Hige was now awake upon hearing Tsume's plea of forgiveness, and headed towards the gang, he went and snuggled up to the other side of Tsume and looked up at Kiba who was feeling a little out of place, Hige pointed his snout next to Toboe and Kiba got the hint, he snuggled up close to Toboe; who opened one eye and smiled at him, Kiba smiled back, which was rare for him.

Tsume had been having peaceful dreams ever since he felt Toboe's warmness seep into him. Although when he awoke he was startled, being the lone wolf he was, he preferred much more to sleep on his own, he saw young Toboe in front of him and porky behind him, who he didn't expect to see, was Kiba snuggled close to Toboe and him. Tsume was about to get up but changed his mind, seeing as if he stood he may wake Hige and Toboe and quite possibly Kiba. Toboe's eye shot open and looked into Tsume's, Toboe was about to tell him about what Tsume had said last night in his sleep when suddenly he realised everyone was waking up around him. "Hey runt, sleep well?" asked Hige standing up and stretching behind Tsume, Toboe sat up "Yeah I sure did" he smiled, Tsume grunted, the runt was always in such a good mood, unlike himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsume can I speak to you?" asked Toboe once Hige and Kiba had gone out to hunt for food, Tsume didn't want to go hunting with Kiba and had refused going, so Hige had taken his place. "Sure runt, I guess" Toboe skipped over to Tsume, "Tsume did you know that you talk in your sleep?" asked Toboe, Tsume flushed a light pink, "No, do I?" Toboe nodded, "You did that last night, that's why I went and comforted you" Tsume turned around embarrassed "I did not need your comforting" he spat at Toboe, "Well I thought I should have, seeing as you were sleep talking about me" Toboe smiled, and Tsume sat down "And what, might I ask, did I say about you?" he asked, "You said 'I'm sorry Toboe' you said it really loudly too… Kiba heard you I think" Tsume shrugged, "Yeah, well I suppose I am sorry for hurting you yesterday" Toboe smiled at Tsume, "I knew you had a nice side, Hige didn't believe me" Tsume walked off "I'm going for a walk" Tsume declared, Toboe ran after him "Can I come?" Tsume shook his head and Toboe stopped while Tsume walked off. Toboe was looking at the floor, "Oh all right you can come with me" Toboe punched the air happily and followed along behind Tsume like the pup he is.

"Tsume, where are we?" asked Toboe, it looked as though they had entered some kind of forest, "We are at lake Munga" Tsume answered bleakly, "But whats—

Toboe was cut off by the sound of a gun shot, closely followed by a short helpless howl, "Tsume! Someone's hurt cant we go and help them?" Tsume nodded, "Follow me runt" Toboe followed behind Tsume, easily keeping pace, his desperation getting the better of him. And then it hit him, the scent of…_Hige's blood_, "Oh no!" exclaimed Toboe, this was closely followed by a quizzical "What?" from Tsume, "Hige, I smell Hige's _blood_!" Toboe cried out, Tsume ran after Toboe whom, was following the scent closely. "Hige!" Toboe cried when he saw Hige on the ground, he was breathing but he had been shot in the back leg "Are you okay?" Hige smiled and said "Yeah, what are you doing here runt?" Tsume appeared behind Toboe "Saving your behind" said Tsume, Toboe nodded "Where's Kiba?" Hige shrugged, "He went after the gunman, I heard a gunshot shortly after though, I'll be fine to follow you there" Hige stood up and showed them the way Kiba went off to, they saw Kiba collapsed on the ground the gunman with his gun pointed directly at Kiba "Quent?" asked Hige with a puzzled look, "It is him I can smell him" Toboe looked at Hige wishing he had the ability to smell as well as Hige. Quent got ready to pull the trigger.

A wolf came suddenly out of nowhere and knocked Quent over in surprise, the wolf's teeth were bared, this wolf was ready to kill this man. The mysterious wolf growled at Quent, Hige could sense his fear, and knew how upset Blue would be to find out Quent was dead, Hige ran out to stop this wolf "Stop! Don't kill him" shouted Hige with Toboe and Tsume following close behind him. "And why shouldn't I kill this, this monster" the wolf snarled in return, it was then that Hige had a closer look at this wolf, it was a soft brown colour which tinted lilac in the sunlight, with perfect brown eyes which shone gold in the rays of light, Hige suddenly realised he had been gaping and replied with a blush "Blue, he's blue's owner, she's a friend of mine and would be terribly upset to hear he died." Hige smiled as the wolf let him go but sent him a warning growl. Kiba was just beginning to stand up to thank the young male wolf who had saved him. Kiba walked up to him. "Thank you for saving me" Kiba said gratefully, "Yeah Kiba, if he hadn't of saved you, you would have had your head shot off" Laughed Tsume, "Tsume!" Blinked Toboe, "That's not very nice to say" The wolf who had saved Kiba just nodded and smiled "Your welcome, but you know what I really find offending?" the wolf asked "What?" asked Toboe, Kiba, Tsume and Hige in unison.

"That you are all calling me a male wolf" Laughed the wolf, the others just stared in shock, Kiba was first to speak "Oh God, I was saved by a… Girl?" Toboe laughed at their reactions, Toboe had guessed when he had first seen this wolf arrive that she was female, he could tell a lot by her voice. Hige was standing with his mouth wide open, he seemed to be drooling a little, Tsume decided to knock some sense into him, "Ouch why did you hit me in the head?" asked Hige rubbing his head "You know why, porky" Tsume chuckled, "Oh so your name is porky hey?" asked the female wolf, Hige shook himself out of his reverie and scratched behind his head chuckling, "Ah no sorry, Tsume here just calls me that… You can call me Hige, babe, nice to meet you" Toboe giggled, that was so like Hige to hit on the first female he meets "Hi, and I'm Tsume, as porky over there already said" Tsume introduced, and Kiba shook out of his shock long enough to introduce himself "Yeah, and I'm Kiba sorry about the way I acted back there" Kiba said, the female wolf nodded smiling "That's okay, and who are you?" she smiles at Toboe, who seemed to be in some sort of daze, once he saw that she was speaking to him, he snapped out of it. "Oh me? I'm Toboe, whats your name?" Everyone was shocked when they realised they hadn't even bothered to ask _her _what her name is, _trust Toboe to remember to ask _Tsume laughs to himself. "I'm Sheila, nice to meet you all, and so what? Your all a pack?" Tsume shrugs, he'd never thought of it that way honestly, but Toboe piped up "Yeah, and we're all best friends, and we hunt together and stick together, and we're always nice to each other and— Ouch what was that for Tsume?" Tsume had kicked him in the back of the leg, "Ok I think your getting a little carried away" Tsume says to Toboe, Kiba nodded and Hige still seemed to be in la la land, now it was Toboe's turn to knock some sense into Hige. "Ouch!" Said Hige coming back down to earth, quick enough to see Sheila staring at him in amusement, Hige blushed. "Sheila, would you like to come back to our cave?" Asked Kiba, "Sure if you guys don't mind" Kiba smiled "Well you did just save my life, I owe you" Sheila nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hige seemed extremely excited by the fact that a _female wolf _was coming to stay with them. While they were eating Hige decided to try and talk with Sheila "So Sheila, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Hige asked _Shit!_ He thought_ that didn't come out right!_ Sheila giggled, "No, and don't you think that's kind of a strange conversation starter?" Hige blushed "Uh, yeah," Hige leaned back on the rock he was sitting on, only to fall of it and fall on top of an eavesdropping Toboe, "Toboe!" said Hige started, standing up he looked down at Toboe who was laughing at him, and to make things worse he thought he saw Tsume walk past to see what the commotion was!

Before they went to sleep Toboe thought he might try his luck at learning more about Sheila, "Hey Sheila?" Sheila looked up at Toboe and smiled a warm smile, which made Toboe feel happy, "How come you don't have a human form?" he asked looking at Sheila who had never once change to human form since they met her "Well, I don't have one" Toboe looked at her with his head tilted "Cant you create one? The humans will only try to hunt you if you don't..." Sheila knew what he meant and nodded "Yes maybe I will" Sheila changed into a human who had beautiful brown straight medium length hair, olive skin and was wearing denim shorts that stopped a few inches above her knees and a pretty lilac coloured top that had short sleeves and floral print along the side of her shirt, she wore a friendly expression on her face as she looked around to the other wolves to see if it had worked, she knew it had once Toboe came up to her and said "You'll be safe now" and gave her a warm embrace. Hige was the next to come up to her, which, I suppose was expected. "Hey Sheila, how are you? Got a new boyfriend lately?" Hige coughs _Oh shit, I messed it up again!_ He thinks "I mean new human body lately?" Hige says trying to cover up his mistake, "Hige your such a pervert" Sheila laughs, Hige blushes again "I- I didn't mean that!" Sheila laughs again "Don't worry about it," she assures him and kisses him on the cheek "Goodnight" she whispers, Hige blushes again "err, G'night" Hige hears someone laugh, "Toboe!" Shouts Hige hoarsely once Sheila was out of sight, Toboe crawled out of his hiding space. "You like her don't you?" Hige sighs "No I don't Toboe mind your own business!" Hige storms of and curls up to sleep, Toboe decides to sleep near Sheila to see Hige's reaction. "Hey Sheila? You awake?" Sheila yawns, "Barely" Toboe kneels by her "Can I sleep here tonight?" Sheila smiled "Sure, make yourself at home" Toboe snuggles up next to Sheila and warms himself in her fur. He looks up to where Hige was sleeping, to see Hige glaring at him Toboe knew at once that Hige _did_ like Sheila.

"Ooh hello love birds" tweets Tsume, Hige wakes up just in time to see who this comment was pointed at, Hige stood up and walked over to Tsume, steaming he says "Who?" with a yawn already knowing the answer, "Toboe and Sheila" Smirks Tsume, Kiba woke up hearing Tsume saying something about Sheila and was immediately awake and on his feet. "What are you talking about Tsume?" Kiba sighs, Tsume points towards Toboe and Sheila, who were huddled up closely, there snouts centimetres away from the others. "Toboe, Whoa, what happened?" asked Kiba wide awake now, Tsume shrugs, Hige was silent he knew that this was Toboe's way of mocking him, or was it. "Toboe, the caves on fire" says Hige bleakly, Toboe was awake in an instant, and notices that his snout was centimetres away from Sheila's, Toboe blushed, and nudged Sheila awake, before she had woken up though, Toboe had moved his snout away from hers. Once they were both awake Toboe stood up and stretched. "What were you guys all staring at this morning?" asks Toboe, before anyone could answer, Hige started chanting, "Toboe and Sheila sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes Mates, then comes Sheila pushing the pups out" Hige did not look like he would stop the chanting for a long time. "Hige stop being so immature, Toboe was just cold last night so I kept him warm" Toboe nodded, Hige scowled, "Hige this is not how a pack should behave." Toboe cried out, Tsume snarled "We are NOT a pack ok?" Sheila nodded. "Still no one should act this way Hige" Hige knew he'd most likely just ruined any chances of them being together…

"Hey Kiba where are we going?" asked Toboe, Kiba looked up "To paradise" Toboe stopped, and waited for Hige to catch up, "He always says that but we never get there" said Hige when Toboe told him today's itinerary for the day, straight from Kiba 'to paradise' Sheila came up to Hige and pulled him aside, "I need to go Hige, I'll be back soon im just getting something okay? Please tell the others I have not abandoned them and I will be back, I promise" Sheila kissed Hige on the cheek and thanked him before walking off. Hige hurried up to catch up to the others. When they asked where Sheila had gone, he told them exactly what she had said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Many days passed and Sheila had yet to return, Hige and Toboe were the ones who stressed her absence the most. One day on there travels to a large mountain they had to pass over, during a snow storm, they say her, "Sheila!" Shouted Hige and Toboe in unison, "Hey guys, im back" She said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek to greet them, but when she reached Tsume he just moved back and told her to back of. Sheila nodded. Once they were all safely in a cave built into the mountain, Sheila told them where she had been. "Everyone I went to get you all something, I was hoping it might knock some sense into all of you, Toboe noticed that when she said that she looked specifically towards Tsume and Hige. "I got you all something each, Starting with Toboe" Sheila smiled at Toboe, noticing that Hige growled slightly at Toboe being chosen first. "Toboe I give you this a bracelet a lot like those others you wear except this one, this one is gold and has this engraved on it your name in Japanese symbols," She said handing Toboe the bracelet, he put it on quickly and watched it shine in the moonlight. "Next is your Hige, I give you this a collar much like your other one that is now broken it says the same, they all say your names on them in Japanese symbols." Hige put on the collar, it looked and felt so much the same as his old collar accept, that this one had much more meaning to it. "And Tsume, this one is for you, it is the same as Toboe's" at the mention of his name Toboe looked up at Tsume and Sheila. "Because I have realised in my one day that I had spent with you, that you and Toboe are very close, so to show that you have the same bracelets with different names engraved" Tsume wearily put his bracelet on, knowing he was being watched by a happy Toboe. "And last, Kiba, I give to you this neck bandana to show your leadership, it is a pure shade of blue to match your eyes, it is also dark enough that it blends into the night well." Kiba took it gratefully and put it on. Even Sheila had to admit he looked pretty nice in it… Toboe came up to Sheila and thanked her "Sheila, I know that these have another word engraved on them all, It says 'Faithful' on mine 'Cheerful' on Hige's, which I also noticed in extremely small English letters in the corner it says 'Pervert" Toboe and Sheila laughed at this, Hige happened to have heard that as well "HEY! That's not fair babe!" Hige laughed, Toboe continued speaking to Sheila "And Tsume's says 'Brave & Independent' and Kiba's says 'Natural Leader" Toboe tilted his head sideways "Why don't you have one?" Sheila looked shocked "Because I'm not part of the pack of course" Toboe sighed "Oh" Hige came over and snuck up behind Sheila and grabbed her round the waist, scaring her "Am I still a pervert?" asked Hige, Sheila forced him to let go of her and chuckled "Yes you are Hige."

Once everyone was asleep Hige snuck over to Sheila once he was sure that she was asleep and cuddled up beside her, he couldn't help but check her out a little, suddenly a paw came crashing down on the back of his head, "Ouch!" Sheila laughed "Pervert" Hige smiled, and snuggled close to Sheila, Toboe saw Hige over there and went to join them. Toboe was feeling very cold, Tsume even decided to join up with the large bunch of wolves making themselves at home. Kiba once again had a strange feeling of being alone and decided to get up and join the others as well.

"Now this is what I call a pack" smiled Toboe in the morning to see the entire pack snuggling close. "We are not a pack" growled Tsume standing up and leaving the bundle, "Why do you keep saying that?" shouted Toboe through tears, "Because we aren't" Toboe shook his head and stood up, the others were waking up now. "Tsume, see these that Sheila gave us? They mean we are one pack" Tsume snorted. Sheila stood up feeling oddly out of place, Toboe came up to her "We are a pack aren't we Sheila?" Sheila nodded "You, Tsume, Kiba and Hige are one pack, but I'm not the one to tell them that, seeing as im not part of the pack." Toboe winced "Why can't you be?" Sheila shook her head "Kiba and the others would never accept me" Toboe growled "That's not true!" Sheila sighed "Toboe, look you are all boys, all too dominate to accept a female wolf into the pack" Toboe whispered "That's not true" Sheila walked off and they got ready to finish walking up the mountain.

"Geeze, big difference from the snow" said Hige, it was true, they were now in a lovely meadow where the sun was shining. "I'll be right back," declared Toboe, rushing off in another direction "Toboe wait!" shouted Sheila, "Let him go" whispered Kiba.

They all went to sleep that night, still no sighting of Toboe.

"Good morning sunshine" Hige laughed at Tsume who had been drooling in his sleep, and slept in late. "Huh?" Grunted Tsume, "I said Good—

"I know what you said" growled Tsume, getting up and leaving the cool shade of the tree they had slept under, "I'm going to see if I can find the runt" announced Tsume, no one dared argue with him while he was in such a mood. "Toboe!" said a shocked Tsume, to see Toboe collapsed on the floor, "Hi Tsume, don't worry im fine, im just a little tired" Tsume nodded and carried Toboe back; who fell asleep the instant he hit the floor. "Where was he?" asked Sheila, it was now night time and still Toboe hadn't awoken "Over back near the mountain, by a small store" Sheila looked confused "What was he doing there?" she asked "I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good idea" Hige, Tsume, Sheila and Kiba all fell straight asleep around Toboe.

"Good morning!" shouted Toboe to the others, he was very energetic after his long sleep. "Good morning" scoffed Tsume, Sheila frowned at him "Morning Toboe, I see you've been fully rested" she smiled. "Yeah, and I've got something for you Sheila!" said Toboe cheerfully; everyone was awake and staring at Toboe now. "What did you get Sheila?" asked Hige coming up and sitting next to her. Kiba looked at Toboe, with an emotionless face as usual. And Tsume pretended he wasn't interested at all. "Sheila I got you this" He said pulling out a small bag, inside it was small heart shaped locket necklace with a photo of the group; including Sheila. "It means your part of the pack too, and we all are" announced Toboe, Tsume was sitting with his back away from the group, so that no one could see him smile, _The kid really cares about everyone, no ones left behind_ Tsume thought. Sheila was putting on the necklace and gave Toboe a hug, and a kiss on the cheek which made Toboe blush madly. _Wow, that locket looks beautiful on her_ thought Hige looking at her. "What are you perving at now Hige?" joked Sheila, Hige blushed "Nothing, I was just thinking how nice that locket looks on you, and how great it is to have you in the pack," everyone agreed and Sheila gave Hige a hug. "Thank you Hige" she said giving him a small kiss on the lips, Hige blushed a bright red, "Um, err, I- ah your welcome!" mumbled Hige embarrassingly, Toboe made kissing noises towards Hige which made him blush, "Oh all right, runt, that's enough teasing porky over here for now" sighed Tsume, pulling Toboe away.

Hige swore to Sheila "I'll always stay faithful to you" Hige smiled "And I to you"

**Hige and Sheila, ended up becoming mates and having many other adventures, but that's another story to tell.**

**So tell me, loved it? Hated it? Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
